


Hunting

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Coding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time Parents, Kissing, M/M, Mech Preg, Newsparks, Pillow Talk, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, Wing Kink, instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Wing has been chasing Drift for a while, and Drift has determined Wing wasn't kidding about wanting a sparkling. Running into Skyfire, the shuttle informs Drift that Wing probably wants him to be the hunter, and Wing the hunted. Drift considers and decides to give in to what Wing wants.





	

Rounding a corner, Drift smacked face first into bright white plating. He panicked until a huge hand stopped him. “Easy, Drift.” The voice, smooth and gentle, froze him in place and he looked up. The relief on Drift’s face worried the tall white mech. “What’s going on? Why are you running?”

Drift looked at those gentle eyes and sighed, rubbing his face. “Wing and I bonded, and I’m pretty sure he wants a sparkling.” Easy to talk to, Skyfire made the list as one of few mechs Drift would blatantly open up to.

Skyfire’s soft smile set him at ease. “Ah, and you’re having to deal with the chasing? Starscream and I did the same.”

“So this is normal for him? You seekers are insane.” Drift groaned, rubbing his face. Skyfire chuckled and nodded.

“At least your seeker is not one to literally attack. Starscream gets upset when I do not let him win.” Skyfire closed his eyes and hummed fondly. “But he is a good mate. You should try to catch Wing instead. If I understand your dynamics enough, though I’m no Rung, he is probably trying to provoke you into catching him.”

Drift thought on that for a bit and tilted his head. “Any ideas for catching a flighty jet? I can’t exactly fly you know.” Skyfire pointed to a skyscraper in the distance and winked.

“Wing loops around that often. See if you can’t jump on him. I’d suggest getting a parachute from someone first though.” Skyfire waved and went back to carrying a crate of materials into the Seeker’s Nest labs. “Good luck.”

Drift considered the advice and hearing familiar engines just outside the window, Drift transformed and made tracks through the halls to get to that tower before Wing could pounce again.

 

Drift hid along the corner of the building, and to his surprise Wing indeed looped past. Judging by the confusion in his field, Wing couldn’t see him. _Perfect._ Drift resisted a growl of triumph and poised to leap.

Ironhide loaned him the ‘chute from the armory, more than sympathetic about the courting rituals of seekers. Apparently the weapons expert had an old flame with a seeker a long time ago, though he didn’t elaborate.

Drift felt the engines in the tile of the building, took a running start and leapt out of the alcove and for a moment, understood why seekers flew. It felt exhilarating, suspended in the air on his own power for only a moment before he started to fall. Grey hands hit white metal and latched on.

Wing yelped and instinctively rolled, trying to get the heavy weight off of him. A building blocked a full set of rolls and Drift hung on. _I should’ve talked to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe,_ Drift thought, wondering if their ‘jet judo’ would be helpful. But that would’ve required explaining and they talked.

“I’m not letting go, Wing! I caught you fair and square.” Drift called above the wind, and Wing evened out again to a steady flight. “Let’s go somewhere.”

“Anywhere in mind?” Wing cooed, pleased Drift finally caught on, and even more so that Drift caught _him._

“How about that volcanic island? Nobody goes there.” Drift didn’t want disturbed. Wing arced away from the city center and toward the small island chain nearby, the two not talking as much as feeling each other through their bond.

 

As soon as Wing transformed and set down on the peak of a dead volcanic shelf, Drift tackled into him. “You could have just asked.” He growled, seizing Wing’s wingtips in each hand and rubbing sensor clusters.

Wing wiggled and pushed his back into Drift’s chest. “What’s the—“Huff. “Fun in that? Running always gets you worked up.” The devious smirk on Wing’s face as he glanced back confirmed that he _planned_ this. Drift grinned back, slightly sharper teeth showing in a fading sunlight. “Such a beautiful smile.” Wing hummed, then squeaked as those teeth grazed over the edge of a wing. They locked out so Drift’s hands could roam freely over their sensitive surfaces.

Drift growled and moved along the wing edge, over the joint where they met Wing’s body, and slowly he trailed his glossa up to Wing’s neck. He bit softly on the back of his neck, somewhere Wing would have trouble buffing out the marks. Wing was _his_ and Drift made fragging sure everyone knew that.

The soft moan of approval edged Drift on more and he pressed down between the wings, causing them to flutter a bit and lower. Submission, total submission to him despite Wing being the better skilled of the pair. Just a bit faster, stronger, smarter, and yet he let Drift take control.

“Roll over.” Drift commanded, helping move Wing around to avoid any scuffs or bends. Leaning close to Wing’s audial sensors, he purred and bit gently. “I am going to frag you so hard, you’re going to leave a print in the rock.”

Wing spread his wings along the rock and stretched out seductively, raising a knee to brush Drift’s panel as he shifted his legs around Drift’s. All the better to lock around his hips later. “Break me, Drift.” He breathed, optics half-shuttered and vents already hitched up a few clicks.

Drift instantly lost control, panel unlatching without consent but Drift didn’t care. Wing felt a heavy hand grope and slid over his own panel, but he waited for Drift to command him. Wing knew Drift had to feel totally in charge over this, or he wasn’t going to get a spark merge out of him.

“Open up, Wing.” The panel slid back and without warning Drift plunged two fingers into an already slick valve, the slight burn of stretching so suddenly sending shutters through Wing. The seeker groaned and reached up to slide nimble fingers along the edge of arm plating, diving under as Drift lifted it for him. Those agile and strong hands knew what wires to tease, how to loosen up his lover—no, now this was his bonded. Wing felt a surge of pride and happiness at the realization.

Drift returned it with his own savage wash of affection melded with lust. The two fingers buried in Wing curved and dragged out slowly, and with each node they bumped over Wing twitched and moaned so beautifully it dragged Drift’s blue eyes to gold and he revved his engine in appreciation.

He could do this all evening, into the wee hours of dawn, but this isn’t what Wing got him worked up for. He’d made his pretty flyer squirm with something more substantial. Drift pulled his hand away, stretching Wing’s valve as he slid his fingers out. Wing pouted and glared before gasping as Drift rubbed his spike along the outside rim. Wing’s fingers slid away from tender wires to grip his shoulders and with wide golden eyes he began to beg with soft trills and mewls, never quite words but Drift understood. Tonight he wouldn’t keep Wing waiting.

Drift lined up and thrust into Wing, each ridge along the sides of his spike catching and pushing aside the rim of his slightly under-prepared valve. Wing screamed, loving the burn of being so completely filled all at once. And with Drift there was more to come.

Each of the ridges was a plate that would expand the more aroused Drift became, though he could artificially do this with a command. Wing clamped down and shifted his hips against Drift’s, purring and grinning breathlessly as the ridges rubbed and pushed at interior nodes.

“Drift, _move!_ ” Wing demanded, tugging Drift’s shoulders hard and arching up into him. “And give me all of it tonight.” Wing purred with a suggestive wink.

It was enough to send Drift back over the little edge of control he gained back. Drift’s fingers latched into white hips hard enough to dent, and he pounded into Wing’s tight hot valve relentlessly. He grunted and puffed hot air with each thrust, savoring how each time he pulled out and pushed back in Wing seemed to become even wetter with lubricant, somehow more aroused. It served to arouse Drift as well, and that of course caused the ridges to slide apart on his spike.

Unlike the typical ‘knotting’ type mods, this one had added benefit of length and size. Wing adored it no matter how skeptical he was at first. As his valve filled more he looped his legs around Drift’s hips to crush them together. Drift snarled and tried to continue thrusting as best he could, shivering and letting out a chest-deep moan as the ridges shifted along the smooth inner walls of Wing’s valve.

“Primus, Drift…!” Wing moaned, legs relaxing slowly and Drift not missing a beat, instantly pulling out and slamming into Wing. With the new length gained he could easily reach ceiling nodes and took full advantage.

Wing keened with each strike to those innermost nodes, combine with the ever-pressing feel of Drift expanding slowly inside of him it intoxicated him with pleasure.

Drift already felt the hot edge of an overload pooling together behind his spike and pounded into Wing harder, faster, chasing his own desires to fill up his little flyer. The closer he got the more Wing grabbed at him, and finally getting a good grip on his shoulders, Wing opened his chest plates and gazed into Drift’s eyes longingly.

Drift didn’t think twice, opening his own as overload crashed through both their systems. With remaining thought fading Drift pushed Wing down, shoving their sparks together. Drift’s spike expanded much more rapidly, then released massive spurts of transfluid against Wing’s gestation chamber. The chamber opened, greedily taking all Drift offered, Wing’s calipers cycled down as tight as they could go. Drift groaned and panted, Wing stuck in a silent gape of pleasure as their sparks did not just swap EM fields but energy, truly leaving a piece of each other just outside of Wing’s spark.

Shifting back just enough to see, Drift’s eyes softened to see a gathering star of energy next to his mate’s spark. He lay back down, letting the newspark feed off his energy. Wing nestled into his neck and hummed.

“You’re really stuck with me.” Wing murmured. “You’re too good a mech to just spark someone up and go.” That lingering fear Drift would still run coming out. Drift ignored the slight ache it caused him and nodded, then shuttered as another round of transfluid started to pour from his spike. Wing startled a bit and looked at him. “Drift?”

“This is what usually goes on your back or stomach. I figure you’re going to need it.” Drift purred, a lazy wash of pleasure coursing through him as Wing wiggled and shifted, trying to get used to the pressure.

“Feels weird… I guess the only time you’ve really given me all of it was when we were overcharged hard at parties.”

“I was worried it would hurt you.” Drift murmured. “I’d stop it and disengage the mod by now normally.” Drift snuggled into Wing and sighed contently. Wing twisted again, feeling a lazy overload building again. His spark pulsed against Drift’s, and that wasn’t helping either.

“D-Drift... Move or something.”

“You know I can’t. You’re stuck with me.” Drift parroted, laughing at the pout Wing gave. Drift reached down and stroked the tip of Wing’s hiding spike. “You didn’t let this out yet. I could play with that.”

Wing, to Drift’s surprise, batted his hand away and shook his head. “When I decided I wanted a sparkling a code came up to stop transfluid production. I added it instantly. I don’t want to lose anything that could go to making our sparkling stronger and healthier.” Drift made a soft ‘oh’ with his lips and smiled, shifting his hips against Wing’s to try to get him that second overload.

“I just can’t believe you wanted to have my sparkling. It’s not unheard of for seekers to kindle with others, and return to their bon—“

“I wanted _your_ coding to be added, Drift. You’re strong and smart and fast, and you’re tough in mind and in grueling situations. Less flighty and whimsical than the usual seeker, but that’s a good thing.” Wing gasped as Drift scraped the tip of his spike over a ceiling node. “I want—I decid—Drift! I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!” But the protest died on a long moan as Drift grinded right into the nodes he found, sending a pulsing overload through his mate abruptly. Lubricant trapped itself behind Drift’s spike, adding to the pressure in his valve.

“I’m sorry Wing. I assumed you wanted a seekerling.” Drift chuckled as Wing came back from his trip to the clouds, figuratively for once. “There’s a chance it’ll be a grounder with my coding.”

Wing smiled blissfully and sighed as his gestation chamber closed. Drift disengaged the mod and slid out, though kept his spark over Wing’s. “Maybe it will be but I love watching you drive. You make it look like flying but on the ground and off ramps, soaring without wings. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful… And any sparkling we make will be beautiful too.” Wing leaned up to catch Drift’s lips in a long kiss, only separating when they realize this moved their spark chambers too far apart to connect. A heat traveled between the physical connection and they loved it.

“How long should we stay like this? I want the newspark to get as much as it can.” Drift murmured, gently rising to check on the small glimmer of energy. He squinted, then nestled back down atop Wing like a bird over her eggs.

“As long as we can stand it. Or until we start to get tired.” Wing giggled and caused Drift to quirk a brow. “Oh, I’m just thinking… The more we stay together, the more a chance there will be more than one.”

Drift’s blue eyes flew wide as the skies Wing flew in. “More than…” He hummed in thought, and to Wing’s surprise slipped a hand between them to rub over Wing’s belly gently. The idea of Wing carrying elated him, and carrying more than one… “I’d be fine with a little trine flying around the house.” The idea only made him prouder.

Wing squealed and snuggled into his neck. “Then we’re doing this again if we don’t end up with two or three. A little trine would be great.”

“What would we call them if one or two are grounders?” There wasn’t really a name for that small a group of grounders, and if not a gestalt sometimes six or more was referred to as a convoy. Six seemed too many sparklings for first time creators and Drift shook his head.

“I mean, those seeker twins and that big guy with the lead plates consider themselves a trine. It’s a weird trine but it works.” Wing smiled and Drift laughed, happy he accepted that answer. “Oh Primus, I’m all giddy with excitement now. I’ll set up an appointment with Ratchet tomorrow to get you checked out.”

“We won’t know for sure how many until the energy decides to split. They feed better together at first.” With care, Wing pushed on Drift to let them sit up, a careful dance of shifting limbs and scraping chest plates. Eventually Wing ended up in Drift’s lap.

“Look, I’ve peaked in there and you definitely have a new little light next to your spark.” Wing gasped and pulled them apart for a moment to try to peak, Drift pointing it out.

“Oh my Primus. Drift I’m sparked up.” Wing blinked, staring at him before looking back to his chest. “Drift. Drift I’m sparked up.”

“Yes. That was the entire point of your game of hide and go tackle the last day and a half.” Drift laughed and carefully parted away, feeling a tired wave of exhaustion pass over his body. “Alright, that’s all I can give the bitlet for now.”

Wing nodded and closed Drift’s chest plates tenderly before peaking in. Drift stared with such fondness at the newspark that Wing hated to close up and separate them. “I never pictured you as the sirely type.”

“Neither did I, honestly. But I guess once you have the option to be, things change.” Drift purred and nuzzled Wing’s chest. “I’ll take good care of you. No matter how many you end up having.”

“I know.” Wing murmured, snuggling into Drift’s chest.

The two sat there in comfortable silence for a while, eventually Wing falling into a deep recharge. Drift kept watch, looking out over the terrain from their cliff side retreat. The swordsmechs radiated peace around them, enough that small lizards and creatures of the island came out to investigate the large metal beasts that sat there. Drift glanced at him, vibrant blue eyes spooking the creatures back to hiding. But the hunter had caught his prey for that night, and Drift began to pray to Primus this would happen again in the near future. That this wouldn’t be their only sparklings. Knowing Wing, he only could wait and see.


End file.
